vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Darth Vectivus
Summary Darth Vectivus was once an ordinary businessman working as an administrator of the Jonex Mine Eight Eleven B mining facility. He started his exploration of the dark side as nothing more than a hobby, eventually he became an apprentice to a Sith Master, and eventually he became one as well. Because of his moral code and ethics as a business executive, he didn't succumb to the dark side's lure of power. He didn't care for galactic conquest, violence or defeating the Jedi, instead he dedicated all his time studying Sith lore and gaining knowledge. He eventually returned to his Home, where he left his life's legacy in a Sith holocron and died peacefully surrounded by friends and family. After his death, years later, his spirit remained as a Force Ghost in the asteroid, underneath the Home, which had become the residence of the Dark Lady Lumiya. She stayed there learning the secrets of Darth Vectivus and mastering his own technique. She used the spirit of Vectivus to try to turn Jason Solo into the Dark Side. Using his moral code and ethics, he succeeded into convincing Jason Solo into, later, becoming the infamous Darth Caedus. Darth Vectivus's spirit also met the young Jedi that accompanied Jason Solo, Nelani Dinn. He engaged her into a fight with his mynock phantoms, where he tried to make her kill him in order to save more lives. Even after assuming the form of the Dark Lord Palpatine she showed resilience, refusing to take his life. He cautioned her as he illuminated her way before disappearing back into the Force, although it was fruitless as she ends up dead at the hands of Jason Solo later on. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B Name: Real name unknown, Darth Vectivus Origin: Star Wars Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Dark Lord of the Sith, Force Ghost Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Precognition, Clairvoyance, Telekinesis, Forcefield Creation, Light Manipulation (With Force Flash he is able to create a burst of light), Mind Manipulation, Force Lightning (Although he never displayed it he should possess it, as he was a Sith Lord because of knowledge and exploration of powers), Sub-Atomic Matter Manipulation (Able to create a Holocron, which requires one to make numerous precision alterations to it on a subatomic scale, though this is not combat applicable), Summoning (Can summon hundreds of Force Phantoms), Soul Manipulation (Each Force Phantom is linked to a soul somewhere in the universe), Non-Corporeal (As a force ghost he can also change his shape at will, levitate and completely conceal his presence) Attack Potency: Planet level (As a Banite Sith Lord he should be comparable to the likes of Darth Bane and Darth Zannah) Speed: Relativistic with FTL reactions and combat speed (As a Dark Lord of the Sith, he should be comparable to Jedi Knights and Masters such as Obi-Wan Kenobi) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Planet Class with Force Amplification Durability: Planet level with Force Amplification Stamina: Unknown Range: Extended melee range, galactic with his Force Phantoms, he can send them everywhere in the galaxy, they are also linked with lifeforms from anywhere across it Standard Equipment: His Lightsaber Intelligence: Gifted. In life before he became a Sith Lord, he was a very successful businessman and worked as an administrator in a mining facility, where he was in charge of hundreds of employees. Later after becoming a Dark Lord, he dedicated his entire life to studying the Force and he even created the unique dark side ability, Force Phantoms. Weaknesses: As a Force Ghost he didn't want his studies to fall into the wrong hands, so he tried to make Nelani Dinn strike him down. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Force Sense' is among the most basic of Force abilities. It can be used to feel another being's feelings, the future, ripples in the Force caused by momentous or traumatic events, impending danger and the presence of the dark side. *'Force Sight', also known as Force Seeing or Combat Sense, is a basic Force ability. It enhances the bearer's visual and spatial perception even in the dark or behind walls. **'Farsight', also called clairvoyance or farseeing, is the ability to gain vague impressions of events happening in other places or times using the Force. These visions focus on strong imagery and emotions. Jedi and Sith skilled in this technique were capable of detecting when friends and apprentices were in danger, examining details of past events, and predicting the probable outcome of a stated course of action. Farsight can also be applied to combat, allowing the practitioner to glimpse moves their opponent may make, as well as outside forces that might affect the battle. **'Precognition', also known as danger sense, is a universal Force power that manifests in the form of Force visions of future events, guiding premonitions or warnings, and an inflow of prescience that helped the user predict their opponent's movements. *'Mind Manipulation', also known as Mind Tricks or Mind Control, refers to a spectrum of Force powers which influence the thoughts of sentient creatures, most commonly used to coerce into agreement by suggestion or to cause one to reveal information. This allows its practitioners to resolve matters in a non-violent way. It can also be used to appeal to a sensory impression for distraction or cause friendly fire among enemies. *'Telekinesis' is a neutral ability that most Force-sensitives had which allows them to move and otherwise manipulate physical matter in a variety of ways, all with the power of the Force. The ability is virtually ubiquitous among Force sensitive individuals and organizations, though the techniques can differ greatly. It has a tremendous number of applications, both combative and utilitarian. **'Force Push' is a telekinetic ability of the Force that is used in an offensive or defensive manner. It can be used to varying degrees, from simply nudging or softly moving targets away from the user, to shoving and knocking them back, to sending them flying through the air, potentially causing serious injury or even death. **'Force Barrier' is both an offensive and defensive Force power, aligned neither with the light or dark sides of the Force, that creates a barrier or wall of Force energy around the intended target, be it self, friend, or foe. *'Force Lightning' is an offensive Force technique that hat channeled Force energy down the user's limbs, hurling arcing bolts of electricity from the wielder's fingertips or palms. *'Force Flash' is a Force power used for either creating a burst of light, or disabling electronics with a brief period of static. *'Force Phantoms' is an extremely esoteric technique, created by Darth Vectivus himself, which allowed him to create phantoms linked to life somewhere in the galaxy sustaining them with a nexus of dark side energy. As it's creator he is very proficient at using, managing to summon hundreds of phantoms at will as well as dispersing them. *'Force Ghost' is a rare technique used by powerful Force users to maintain their conscience and identity after their death in the form of a spirit. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 5 Category:Male Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Light Users Category:Mind Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Matter Users Category:Summoners Category:Soul Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Book Characters Category:Characters Category:Sith